1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing optical lens assembly, and more particularly, to a photographing optical lens assembly for an imaging lens assembly with large angle of view.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional photographing optical lens assembly with large angle of view is generally configured as a frontal lens group with negative refractive power and a rear lens group with positive refractive power, which is so called inverse telephoto structure in order to obtain the wide angle of view feature. Also, for the purpose of aberration correction, there are usually 4-5 or more lens elements in the lens assembly, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,515,351. Furthermore, too many lens elements configured in the assembly will prevent the system to become compact, production and manufacturing become relatively complicated, which incurs higher costs and not economically efficient.
In order to obtain high image quality and compact feature, the optical lens assembly with three lens elements becomes a viable solution. U.S. Pat. No. 7,397,612 discloses an imaging lens system with a three-lens structure, which in order from an object-side to an image-side comprises the first lens element with negative refractive power, the second and third lens elements with positive refractive power. However, such arrangement will have larger thickness and curvature radius of the first lens element, which prevents the lens system to become compact.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a photographing optical lens assembly that features wide angle of view without having a long total track length.